My F*R*E*I*N*D*S
'My F*R*I*I*E*N*D*S '(also known as My Mates) is an episode of Jerry Jackson. It was uploaded to Newgrounds on 11th February 2006 and uploaded by David Firth to YouTube on 2nd April 2012. Plot Jerry introduces himself and says that this is a cartoon about his friends. Jerry goes to Merick's house to play cars. Jerry greets Merick and asks him if he can play. Merick says that he is not able to play as he has got to file his tax returns and it is worrying him; he asks Jerry if he can help him. Suddenly, the Tax man appears and tells Merick he is here to collect the tax money. Suddenly, the Chocolate man appears and blocks the Tax man's way. The chocolate man introduces himself and says that he is there to be in the Tax man's way. Jerry asks the Chocolate man his general interests. The Chocolate man says that he likes "rap and chicken and rice". Jerry says that he is not going to oppress the Chocolate man and make him work as his black slave, and says that the Chocolate man can "do anything you wants around me and that is fine". The Chocolate man approves of what Jerry said, and says that he has been picking in cotton fields for a long time and his fingers hurt, and he wants a "desk job". Jerry then says that he has been watching Disney training videos so that his animations "will be loads better from now on". Jon asks if he can borrow the video, but Jerry says that Disney doesn't employ people that have "funny shaped heads". Jerry then shows us one of his friends, a morbidly obese boy, who Jerry says is "really fat and really ugly". Jerry then says that at school they brutally beat him by kicking him and punching him in the face because he is fat. Jerry and his friends then go on to kick and punch the boy until he gives them a voucher for free ice cream at Tesco, so Jerry and his friends go to Tesco and get some ice pops. Jerry goes over to the fat boy and offers him an ice pop, but he turns it down, because it has E-numbers that are harmful to the health. Jerry invites Jon to his herb garden and Jon accepts his invitation as he is fond of herbs. Jerry shows Jon some rosemary, and says that it goes well with casseroles. Jon says that he prefers thyme, because it sounds like "time", and Jon suddenly realises that he is late for tea. Jerry and Jon then make jokes about thyme, and Jerry then asks Jon how fast he can run. Jon says that he can run "rate fast", but Jerry says that he can run the 100 metres in one second. Jerry then shows us Jerry's elderly female teacher, who he calls "really, really old", and says that sometime they defecate in her hair. Jerry then says that his teacher has $21 million and that one time she bought a chocolate bar the size of the moon and gave it to the fat boy, and he consumed it in one second. Jerry then scolds the fat boy for being gluttonous. Jerry then ends the episode. Jerry then asks Merick what he thought of the episode, and says that it is his first appearance. Merick expresses his approval for the episode, and Jerry asks Merick if he has any questions. Merick asks Jerry if he has a cheat for Tomb Raider 4 so that he can see Laura Croft naked. Jerry says that he has the cheat, but he is not giving it to Merick, because he has not been nice to his family. Merick apologises for calling Jerry's mother a "chinky". Jerry reveals to Merick that he never had the cheat in the first place. Merick says that he wanted to see her breasts and vagina, which he calls her "boobs and pubic triangle". Category:Episodes